


Cidade Lunar

by agwdarko



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agwdarko/pseuds/agwdarko
Summary: Park Chanyeol é uma pessoa infeliz e desalmada, como muitos julgavam. Vivia para a arrogância com palavras cuspidas de amargura. Até conhecer Baekhyun, um espírito brincalhão, livre e puro que vive vagando pelo mundo e dançando pelas auroras boreais.Baekhyun decidiu na hora que iria perturbar aquele ser até não aguentar mais. Indo embora toda vez ao nascer do sol.[ChanBaek | One-Shot | Fluffly]🌌🌌🌌
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 3





	Cidade Lunar

**Author's Note:**

> Eu venho trazendo essa one shot aqui para vocês, é bem curtinha mas eu espero do fundo meu coração que gostem. Fiz com muito carinho e dedicação a todos que vem me pedindo por ela. Principalmente o Eduardo, que me perturbou até o último minuto por ela kskssksk Tanto que essa é uma dedicatória a ti, eu amo você. 
> 
> Link do trailer: https://youtu.be/-qVZ9EsOogg
> 
> Obs: a fanfic também está no spirit
> 
> Espero que gostem, por favor comentem e boa leitura ❤

**VOCÊ PERMANECE INTACTO NA MINHA CIDADE LUNAR**

**_° Eu vou ser o que você precisa. Vou mantê-lo dentro da minha fortaleza °_ **

Park Chanyeol resmungava, chutando com força os troncos a cada palavra dita, de que odiava a sua vida. Seu pé direito provavelmente ficará bem machucado e dolorido, mas será que ele se importa? Não. Ele não se importa com isso. Estava possesso, havia pego seu melhor amigo na cama com sua namorada. Abriu a porta e deparou-se com aquela cena vulgar e nojenta, de ambos fazendo sexo, suados e podres feito porcos de chiqueiro. Sua vontade era de se jogar da ponte, mas se conteve logo, disse para si mesmo que, não valia a pena desperdiçar sua vida por isso. Então, assim que saiu da casa de seu melhor amigo, digo, ex-melhor amigo, foi direto para a floresta que ficava há uns dez quarteirões de distância. Para muitos era pouca coisa, mas cada quarteirão não era pequeno não, muito pelo contrário. Olhou várias vezes para trás, mas nenhum dos dois vieram atrás de si. Demorou um pouco para Chanyeol chegar até a floresta, que até então era cercada, mas isso não o impediu. E quando por fim chegou nela, descontou toda sua raiva, socando árvores ásperas e duras até seus dedos e mãos rasgarem e sangrarem, saindo fiapos de pele, mostrando a carne de rosada para vermelha. Chutou com força os troncos caídos, lembrando-se da cara de sonsa e dissimulada que sua ex-namorada fez, ao ser pega o traindo.

Chanyeol sentiu raiva, sentiu raiva por ter sido trocado – mais uma vez –, por ter sido traído, por não se sentir suficiente, por ter sido chamado a vida toda de arrogante e desalmado. E talvez, só talvez, Chanyeol começou a pensar na possibilidade dessas pessoas estarem certas. Fora por isso que sua namorada havia o traído? Ele era uma pessoa tão mesquinha assim? Tão suja, fria e ignóbil como todos diziam? Tanto pelas costas quanto cara a cara. Park queria sumir, sumir tanto da maldade das pessoas quanto da sua própria. Ele mesmo sabia que não era alguém que as pessoas gostavam facilmente. Ele não gostava de se socializar, nunca quis conversar com os amigos e amigas de sua ex-namorada, nunca tratou muito bem sua própria família e muito menos as pessoas que mal conhecia. Não saía de casa e não gostava de quase nada, pelo o que as pessoas dizem, Chanyeol é uma pessoa sem cor. Era uma pessoa cinza. Isso sempre o magoou, mas permaneceu calado todo o tempo. Ele não se dava bem com animais, todos os que encontrava rosnavam ou pareciam não gostar de si e se afastavam. Park não ligou, também não gostava deles. Também não era fã de flores, por algum motivo, todas nas quais já tocou em sua vida, morreram. Ninguém sabe o porquê. Mas ele sabia que havia nascido com algum peso, que o fez ser tão rancoroso. De fato, Chanyeol nunca foi uma pessoa fácil de se lidar. Quem poderia se apaixonar por alguém assim?

Seus olhos estavam vermelhos feito bolas de fogo e feito seus cabelos, já que era ruivo. Suas mãos trêmulas como as de alguém que sofria de Parkinson e suas veias saltadas como se estivessem prestes à explodir. Além de sua respiração estar acelerada, parecendo que seus pulmões fossem escapulir para fora. E como esperado, se machucou mesmo ao chutar de mau jeito o tronco pela vigésima vez. Foi mancando procurar por algum lugar que pudesse descansar. Não podia simplesmente deitar no meio daquela floresta escura, úmida e perigosa. Caminhou mais se arrastando do que andando, se segurando nas árvores espinhosas, as manchando de sangue. Chanyeol ainda se mutilava dessa forma desde sempre, mais um de seus defeitos. Seus pés faziam barulhos irritantes ao pisotearem as folhas secas caídas no chão. Crac crac crac. Isso só o irritava cada vez mais, além do som que os pássaros faziam a essa hora da noite.

De repente, ele avista uma luz, mas não se parecia com a luz da lua. A iluminação era meio roxa e azul, com um pouco de verde. Era confuso. Chanyeol se aproximou, o mais rápido que pôde, até que sem percebesse, já estava fora da floresta. Foi parar em um campo vasto, que mesmo de noite, pudera ver a grama mais verde que já viu em toda vida e o mais lindo conjunto de auroras boreais. Roxas e azuis com linhas verdes. Era tão espetacular! O céu estava mais que insigne para aquele fenômeno. Sem uma nuvem sequer, lotado de estrelas e com a lua lhe dando seu palco para a aurora boreal. Chanyeol abriu a boca devagar, mostrando-se seriamente impressionado. Como nunca havia vindo neste lugar antes? Como ninguém comentou consigo sobre este lugar? Era impossível! Ele havia morrido? Sem desgrudar os olhos daquele espetáculo, levou seus dedos até seu braço e beliscou-se, sentindo uma pequena dor. Não. Ele definitivamente não estava morto. Começou a caminhar devagar, arrastando seus pés cansados pela grama levemente molhada, tão baixa que mal dava para notá-la.

E por um momento, toda aquela raiva e angústia pareceu sumir, tirar umas férias. Aquele lugar lhe transmitiu uma paz imensurável, uma paz que talvez nunca tenha sentido em sua vida. De cinco em cinco segundos Chanyeol pensava ainda mais na possibilidade de estar no céu, que aquilo não era real. Sentou-se na grama, colocando as mãos feridas sobre ela, alisando. A grama não o machucava, pelo contrário, era macia e fazia cócegas. Como isso era possível? Se jogou de corpo inteiro e mexeu os braços e pernas, como se estivesse fazendo um anjo na neve. E então ele riu, um riso alto e sincero. E lá, deitado na grama, abriu os olhos e deparou-se com aquela visão estupenda. Nunca parou para olhar o céu da forma que olhava agora, e agora percebera que fora um grande erro não ter feito isso antes. Percebeu também que, aquele seria seu ponto de paz, aonde se esqueceria de todo tormento que vivia.

E quando se cansou de mexer os braços e as pernas, decidiu se sentar novamente, e quando ergueu o corpo, levou um susto ao se deparar com um vulto sentado de pernas cruzadas bem a sua frente.

\- Aaaaahhh!!! – gritou Chanyeol, dando um pulo para trás, com os olhos esbugalhados e de boca aberta. Em seu grito, o vulto que não era mais um vulto, também deu um grito. Nesse momento Chanyeol percebeu que também era um cara.

\- Aaaahh!!!

\- Quem é você?!! – perguntou Chanyeol, de forma grossa e arrogante, com uma sobrancelha erguida, ainda se afastando aos poucos.

\- Você me assusta e ainda é grosso, que falta de ética! Que feio! – diz o cara em sua frente, inclinando a cabeça para o lado e franzindo as sobrancelhas de leve. Deixando seu cabelo de tonalidade roxa cair para perto de seus olhos.

\- Que?? Você quem me assustou! Eu estava muito bem aqui até você aparecer e quase me matar do coração! – respondeu, gesticulando com as mãos.

\- Não, não. Você quem apareceu aqui do nada, pois eu moro aqui. – afirmou ele, com uma voz doce porém com um tom muito leve de sarcasmo. Vestia uma blusa preta e larga, aparentemente de tecido fino, junto de sua calça que parecia ser feita do mesmo material. Porém, estava descalço.

Chanyeol o encarou e o analisou da cabeça aos pés, ainda com os olhos bem abertos e a sobrancelha erguida de modo bem vidente. Aquele cara era uma pessoa limpa demais e bonita demais para ser real. Seu cabelo era roxo, seus olhos eram claros feito lanternas mesmo de noite, sua pele era branca demais e seu rosto parecia com os rostos de bonecas de porcelana que a irmã de Chanyeol tinha.

\- Você é algum anjo? Tem certeza de que eu não morri? – nesse momento, o rapaz dá uma gargalhada alta, mostrando os dentes mais bem alinhados que Chanyeol já vira.

\- Todos me perguntam isso, nunca perde a graça. – disse ele, sorrindo. – Eu não sou um anjo e você também não morreu. Está bem vivo, aparentemente. – esclareceu, olhando para as mãos machucadas de Chanyeol, que na mesma hora as esconde por dentro da blusa.

\- Tá' olhando o que?

\- Eu posso te ajudar com isso se quiser. – disse o rapaz, se levantando e mostrando-se ser bem mais baixo do que Chanyeol previra, indo em sua direção.

\- Sai fora!!! Cuida da sua vida! – disse Chanyeol, cuspindo as palavras cheias de amargura. Mas o rapaz não se ofendeu, apenas recuou e voltou a sentar de pernas cruzadas.

\- Tudo bem então. – respondeu, simples.

Chanyeol ficou o olhando, esperando que ele se mancasse e saísse logo dali, que o deixasse sozinho novamente. Mas isso não aconteceu.

\- Qual o seu nome? – perguntou o rapaz cinco minutos depois, já não estava mais sentado e sim rodopiando o corpo pelo campo. Chanyeol revira os olhos com tanta força que achou que pudesse ver seu cérebro.

\- É Chanyeol.

\- Que nome feio. – respondeu, sendo bem sincero. Chanyeol ergueu os olhos e tentou entender a sua falta de senso. – O meu é Baekhyun.

\- Não perguntei.

\- Ah, eu não ligo. – disse Baekhyun, balançando os ombros, continuando a rodopiar até parar seu corpo de frente para o fenômeno no céu, olhando para trás e vendo que Chanyeol admirava o mesmo. – Gosta das auroras boreais?

\- É, são legalzinhas. – na verdade, Chanyeol as achava espetaculares. Baekhyun apenas deu um sorriso e continuou a rodopiar, sem nem ao menos ficar tonto.

\- Está atrapalhando minha visão, sabia disso? – resmungou Chanyeol.

\- Sim. Sabia. – neste momento, Baekhyun começou a cantar uma música na qual Chanyeol desconhecia mas que na hora a achou totalmente desnecessária e ridícula, incluindo sua dancinha sem graça.

\- E o meu ouvido não é pinico. – nisso, Baekhyun cantou mais alto. E então, Chanyeol fez o que queria fazer a muito tempo, se levantou e caminhou para longe de si. Mas Baekhyun foi atrás. Não adiantou de nada.

**°•°**

Baekhyun fez inúmeras perguntas a partir dali, e todas elas Chanyeol ignorou com sucesso. Também tentando ignorar as dancinhas e canções que o mesmo fazia, muitas vezes quase caindo em cima de Chanyeol. Sua paciência estava esgotada e sua raiva já estava voltando aos poucos, junto com a vontade de pegar o corpo frágil de Baekhyun e arremessa-lo para longe até seus olhos não o verem mais. Então Chanyeol começou a fazer sinais com os olhos, para que ele entendesse e o desse espaço. Mas o que ele fez foi inclinar a cabeça como um cachorro.

\- Perdão, não entendo. Ah! E namorada, você tem?

\- Arrggg!! Eu quero ficar sozinho, droga! – gritou, enfurecido. Batendo seu punho fechado na grama.

\- Ah, ok. – respondeu o rapaz, simplesmente, se levantando devagar e caminhando em direção ao leste, sem olhar para trás. Chanyeol se surpreendeu em como foi até que fácil conseguir tirá-lo dali. Até que enfim! Estava sozinho novamente. Sozinho.

**° Eu sinto sua respiração. Eu ouço seus sussurros. Me dizendo: Querido, eu nunca vou deixar a sua mente. °**

Park Chanyeol deu um basta na relação que tinha com sua namorada e com seu melhor amigo, e na mesma hora, viu que os dois já estavam mais do que resolvidos entre si e que nem faziam questão da amizade ou da companhia de Chanyeol, e isso só o entristeceu mais ainda. Seu coração se tornou mais amargurado, suas palavras carregavam mais ainda o peso da arrogância, seus dentes eram lixados de tanto que os rangia de raiva, suas mãos eram machucadas, com marcas em formatos de luas, feitas pelas suas unhas grandes o suficiente para ferir-se. Não olhava para seus vizinhos, não ligava para seus pais, não conversava com absolutamente ninguém. A sua vontade de sair de casa, do quarto e da cama era nula. Não comia, emagreceu vários quilos, conseguindo ver bem suas costelas abaixo da pele pálida e sem cor, assim como todos diziam que ele era.

Uma semana depois, Chanyeol voltou para o campo, mas desta vez, sem auroras boreais, e sem Baekhyun. O céu não estava limpo e lotado de estrelas como da última vez, estava repleto de nuvens, o cobrindo e tirando sua beleza. Estava um frio de congelar a alma e a grama não parecia estar tão macia da maneira que Chanyeol se lembrava. Não ficou nem quinze minutos no lugar e voltou para casa, frustrado. Desejou morrer naquela noite.

Um mês depois, decidiu que não iria mais voltar lá. Prometeu na verdade, para si mesmo, de que não iria voltar e que tiraria Baekhyun da cabeça. Sem dúvidas, ele ainda se lembrava bem daquele rostinho redondo, daquela boca pequena e daquele cabelo roxo bagunçado. E se lembrava ainda mais era da música e da dança ridícula que praticava naquela noite. Chanyeol convenceu-se de que sim, aquilo foi apenas um sonho.

Três meses depois, Chanyeol descumpriu sua promessa.

Quando passou sem cuidado pela floresta, numa noite que fazia bastante calor invés de frio, notou de cara uma coisa diferente quando chegou naquele campo vasto; ele não ficaria sozinho naquela noite.

Chegou devagar, tirou os sapatos e sentiu a grama macia novamente. Talvez mais macia e verde do que da primeira vez. Chegou a sorrir. Caminhou ate um certo ponto do campo e sentou-se no chão, observando a pessoa de costas pra si, sentada numa pedra, olhando o conjunto de auroras boreais. Chanyeol ficou observando Baekhyun de longe, ficou pedindo a Deus para que ele não o notasse, mas tarde demais. Na mesma hora em que estava rezando, Baekhyun vira o rosto em sua direção e dá um sorriso.

\- Droga... – resmungou Chanyeol, baixinho, enquanto via Baekhyun levantar e vir saltitando em sua direção.

\- Olá, Chanyeol! – ele disse, mais feliz do que qualquer pessoa que Park já havia conhecido. – Como tem andado? Muito tempo que não nos vemos, certo? – perguntou, piscando os olhos rapidamente e inclinando a cabeça, como das outras vezes.

\- Eu voltei aqui, mas você não estava. – disse Chanyeol, notando que Baekhyun sentara ao seu lado.

\- Hum!! Então quer dizer que estava a minha procura? – perguntou, rindo.

\- Não!!! Óbvio que não! Por que diabos eu estaria procurando você? Não seja tão convencido! – respondeu Chanyeol, aborrecido.

\- Aposto que quando veio, isso aqui se tornou um lugar morto. – Chanyeol queria saber a todo custo, como que ele sabia disso.

\- E por que acha isso?

\- Por que eu dou vida a esse lugar, seu burro. – disse Baekhyun, com tanta naturalidade como se fosse algo óbvio. Chanyeol ficou abismado, a única coisa que pensou era no quanto Baekhyun estava perto de si.

\- Arrgg! Sai pra lá! Respeite meu espaço, está quase em cima de mim! – disse, empurrando Baekhyun com força, o derrubando na grama.

O rapaz se levanta meio irritado e leva sua mão até a testa de Chanyeol, lhe dando um peteleco forte. No mesmo momento, Chanyeol solta um “Ai" e leva sua mão até a testa para acaricia-la.

\- Seu grosso! Não pode sair empurrando as pessoas! – brigou Baekhyun, saindo de perto assim que deu um peteleco em Chanyeol, o mesmo que ficara com uma cara de tonto, observando Baekhyun caminhar para frente e aleatoriamente, começar a dançar aquela mesma dança boba e ridícula.

\- O que está fazendo? – questionou Chanyeol. Baekhyun o olhou como se aquela pergunta fosse a pergunta mais idiota do planeta, e apenas o ignorou e começou a cantar. 

\- E toda noite quando eu estou só, saio pra te ver brilhar... – cantou.

\- Que música estúpida! – disse Chanyeol, expressando sua opinião.

\- Tem alguma melhor? – devolveu Baekhyun, dando um salto e girando o corpo.

Chanyeol entreabriu os lábios, pensou em dizer o nome de alguma música, mas nenhuma veio em sua mente.

\- Foi o que pensei.

\- Não me enche! Só não me recordo de nenhuma.

\- Se a minha música fosse tão ruim e estúpida como diz, lembraria com muita facilidade de alguma música que fosse melhor, não acha?

\- Desgraçado... – resmungou Chanyeol, aceitando estar errado. Acendeu a lanterna e tirou seu livro favorito de dentro da bolsa que havia trago consigo. Demorou alguns minutos para Baekhyun parar de dançar e prestar atenção no que Chanyeol estava fazendo.

\- O que está lendo? – perguntou Baekhyun, por cima do ombro do rapaz, lhe fazendo tomar outro susto e derrubar o livro junto com a lanterna.

\- Infernoo!!! – gritou Chanyeol, colocando a mão no coração. – Como você veio parar atrás de mim, do nada?! Você estava ali, dançando que nem um tonto! – disse Chanyeol, apontando para frente, com os olhos arregalados.

O que Baekhyun apenas fez foi rir e rapidamente pegar o seu livro caído no chão, para sair correndo descalço.

\- Me devolve meu livro!!! – gritou Chanyeol, ainda sentado. Mas ao notar que Baekhyun não iria devolver o livro a não ser que ele fosse pegar, ele levantou. E como ele tirou essa conclusão? Quando Baekhyun começou a arremessar o livro para o alto e pegá-lo de mal jeito, a ponto de amassá-lo ou sujá-lo.

\- Eiii! Cabelos de fogo! Vem pegar seu livro! Duvido ser mais rápido que eu. – ele estava brincando, não é? É óbvio que Chanyeol era bem mais rápido que ele, com a vantagem de ter as pernas muito mais longas que as suas. Chanyeol começou a andar rápido em sua direção, mas quando viu que Baekhyun começou a segurar o livro, seu precioso livro, pelas páginas... aí ele se enfureceu e começou a correr.

\- Me devolve agora, seu repolho ambulante!!!! – gritou Chanyeol, correndo com toda a velocidade que podia atrás de Baekhyun, que por sinal, provou ser realmente mais rápido que si.

\- E por acaso existem repolhos roxos? – Baekhyun gritou de volta, dando pequenos giros enquanto corria, coisa que Chanyeol achara que seria impossível, mas Baekhyun fez.

\- É claro que existem repolhos rox... – Chanyeol interrompeu sua própria fala ao notar que estava discutindo com Baekhyun se existia repolhos roxos enquanto ele corria atrás do mesmo que pegara seu livro. Sendo que, com certeza, ele sabia que exista repolhos roxos. Concretizou isso ao ouvir Baekhyun dar altas gargalhadas.

\- Fica, e não vai embora. Nem se o sol chegar, nem se o sol chegar...

\- É sério que você tá’ cantando?!

\- E por que não cantaria? – perguntou, dando mais um giro. Ele não se cansava, enquanto Chanyeol já perdia as energias.

\- Ou me convida pra dormir lá fora, na cidade lunar, cidade lunar. – cantou.

E então, Chanyeol caiu no chão, dando uma cambalhota pela grama e caindo de braços aberto, com o rosto virado pro céu. Quando abriu os olhos, ele não via a aurora boreal, ou o céu. Ele via dois grandes olhos o encarando, com um cabelo fino e roxo lhe fazendo cócegas no nariz. Imediatamente, Chanyeol levantou de forma brusca, olhando Baekhyun com a sobrancelha e erguida, logo focando no livro em sua mão.

\- Me dá isso! – pegou o livro a força da mão de Baekhyun e se levantou meio desajeitado, erguendo sua mão e notando que a mesma estava machucada, ralada.

\- Eu posso cuidar disso para você. – disse Baekhyun, chegando perto. Mas na mesma hora, Chanyeol recolhe a mão e faz uma expressão de raiva.

\- E o que vai fazer?! Fazer brotar esparadrapo e me fazer um curativo?! Me poupe! – respondeu Chanyeol, irritado.

\- Não. Apenas, me dê a sua mão. – pediu Baekhyun, erguendo suas próprias para que Chanyeol pusesse a sua ali.

O rapaz hesitou de primeira, sem dúvidas aquilo era esquisito, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Então Chanyeol colocou sua mão sobre as de Baekhyun, a pousando. Ele, com suas mãos geladas, pressionou com cuidado o machucado sem causar dor e esperou uns segundos. Até que uma luz começou a surgir dali.

\- Uou uou uou!!!!!! – gritou Chanyeol, tentando tirar sua mão dali, assustado ao ver que naquele local surgia uma luz misteriosa. Mas Baekhyun o segurou com força, o forçando a ficar parado. Ele era mais forte do que Chanyeol já pensou que fosse.

\- Xiuuu! Se você se mexer não irá funcionar. Não está doendo, está? – perguntou Baekhyun, erguendo os olhos e vendo Chanyeol balançar a cabeça negativamente, assustado.

Demorou mais alguns segundos e a luz se apagou, e quando Baekhyun retirou suas mãos de cima, não havia mais machucado algum ali, nem um arranhão sequer.

\- Aaaaaahhhhh!!!!!! – gritou Chanyeol, correndo para o mais longe dali. Baekhyun começou a rir, observando o rapaz desesperado ir embora. Ele sabia que outra noite Chanyeol iria voltar, e que dessa vez não iria demorar tanto.

_**° Eu ainda estou lá. Eu ainda posso sentir você, respirando lentamente.°** _

Baekhyun estava certo, como sempre. Park Chanyeol voltou, como esperado, só que três dias depois. E quando veio, estava segurando nos dedos um cordão com um pingente de cruz, apontando na direção de Baekhyun.

\- O que você é? Me diga de uma vez! – disse Chanyeol, com os pés firmes no chão, pronto para correr caso Baekhyun tentasse algo. O rapaz estava diferente naquela noite, Chanyeol notara isso, ele estava com uma blusa preta também, mas com um enorme decote, expondo sua tez pálida e imaculada.

\- Se eu dissesse, você não acreditaria. – respondeu Baekhyun, sorrindo.

\- Eu irei acreditar sim! Depois daquilo que aconteceu eu acredito em tudo agora. Me fale! – argumentou Chanyeol, nervoso, trêmulo. E ao notar Baekhyun se virar em sua direção, ele vê que na região de seu peito, brilhava. – Ai, caralho!!!! Você é um vampiro?!

Baekhyun explode numa risada, se inclinando para frente e apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, os cabelos caídos e os dentes brancos amostra.

\- Eu não sou um vampiro. Venha cá, senta aqui e eu te explico.

\- Então por que seu peito brilha? E por que as suas mãos brilham? E por que você é tão perfeito e não tem nenhum arranhão? E por que seu cabelo é roxo? – questionou Chanyeol, ignorando o pedido de Baekhyun e fazendo inúmeras perguntas sem pausas.

\- Como eu te pedi, sente-se. – pediu novamente, apontando para o chão. Chanyeol hesitou novamente, mas logo foi se aproximando devagar e sentou-se na grama, um pouco afastado de Baekhyun. Esperou ansioso que o mesmo começasse a falar, mas ele ficava olhando para a aurora boreal.

\- Eu também não sei exatamente o que eu sou. Mas tenho certeza absoluta de que não sou um anjo e nem um vampiro. – afirmou. Chanyeol ainda o olhava assustado, mas continuou prestando atenção no que dizia. – Eu nunca morri, Chanyeol.

\- Que?! Do que você está falando? Desembucha!

\- Eu estou aqui por muito, muito tempo. Eu conheci muitas pessoas, que assim como você, passam por problemas e vieram aqui em busca de paz. – contou, mexendo nos dedos. – Eu as ajudei, elas me ajudaram e assim fui me tornando o que sou hoje.

\- E o que você é hoje?

\- Eu sou um ser livre. – disse, simples. Olhou novamente para o conjunto de cores no céu e apontou para elas. – Eu danço pelas auroras boreais todas as noites.

Chanyeol o olhou confuso e então seguiu seu dedo, até se deparar com elas, ainda sim, não compreendendo nada.

\- Eu estou há tanto tempo aqui que nem ao menos me lembro de como surgi e nem das primeiras pessoas que conheci. – continuou, notando Chanyeol estar bem concentrado no que dizia. – Como eu disse antes, eu não sei o que eu sou. Não faço a mínima ideia.

\- Como você não faz ideia do que você é? É impossível! E como assim, você dança nas auroras boreais?!

\- Eu só simplesmente, danço. – balançou os ombros. - - Eu sou formado de luz, e quando eu danço por elas... – disse, se levantando, ficando de pé. -... elas me preenchem de cor.

\- Você é esquisito! – afirmou Chanyeol.

\- Você também é, cabelos de fogo.

Depois de toda explicação que Baekhyun deu a Chanyeol, ambos ficaram sentados, lado a lado, olhando o céu. Até que, pela vigésima vez desde quando se conheceram, Baekhyun se levantou – como se suas energias fossem infinitas – e começou a dançar e cantar novamente. Mas dessa vez, era uma música diferente, e Chanyeol, por algum motivo, não a achou tão ridícula assim.

Baekhyun parou de dançar e estendeu sua mão na direção de Chanyeol, o convidando para dançar.

\- Eu não vou dançar contigo, pode tirando isso da sua cabeça. – disse o maior, recolhendo suas pernas até seu peito, as abraçando.

\- E se eu cantar para você? – perguntou Baekhyun.

\- Você já está cantando.

\- Não. Eu estou cantando pra mim. Quero saber se consigo te convencer a vir dançar comigo se eu cantar para você.

\- E o que vai cantar?

\- Só irá saber se vier. – disse, estendendo mais uma vez sua mão, que dessa vez, é logo pega por uma outra maior e firme. Chanyeol se levantou do chão e foi meio desajeitado e desconfortável até perto do rapaz. Estava nervoso, nunca havia dançado antes. Sua ex-namorada já tinha o convidado para dançar consigo algumas vezes, mas nunca conseguira convencer Chanyeol. Baekhyun fora o único que conseguira essa proeza.

\- Não vamos fazer que nem nos filmes românticos. É clichê demais. – disse Baekhyun, pegando novamente na mão do maior, e Chanyeol não sentiu nenhuma vontade de tirá-la dali. – Apenas dance da forma que se sentir confortável, afinal, acho que todos deveriam dançar assim.

E então, ele começou a cantar. Pela primeira vez, Chanyeol apreciou uma música de verdade. Nem a maior das cantoras ou cantores, tinha uma voz tão linda e angelical como a de Baekhyun. E por que diabos Chanyeol só foi perceber isso agora, sendo que, já havia o escutado cantar antes? Bom, isso não importava agora. Chanyeol estava se sentindo feliz.

\- Dance comigo, e eu vou cantar para você, uma sinfonia. – Baekhyun cantou e dançou, sem desgrudar sua mão da de Chanyeol. Deu passos leves e sincronizados, enquanto Chanyeol ainda permanecia parado, o observando. – Vamos, cabelos de fogo. Dance comigo!

Chanyeol venceu-se por convencido. Começou a acompanhar Baekhyun em seus movimentos, mas logo recebeu um peteleco na testa, recebendo também uma bronca de que ele deveria dançar com seus próprios movimentos.

\- Um desejo das estrelas, em meu coração. – continuou cantando. – Gostou da música?

\- Sim. – respondeu Chanyeol. Começando a dar seus primeiros passos de verdade, criando uma dança.

\- Viuuu??!! – gritou Baekhyun, empolgado. – Está dançando!

Chanyeol sorriu, e como da primeira vez que veio para esse campo, foi um sorriso sincero, que veio do fundo de seu coração.

Ambos dançavam, de mãos unidas, num campo vasto com a mais macia grama, com a luz das auroras boreais os iluminando e deixando tudo ainda mais tranquilizador e apaixonante. Não havia uma pessoa sequer no mundo que odiasse aquele lugar, nem mesmo uma pessoa como Chanyeol.

\- Você não vai me beijar? – e assim que Baekhyun cantou esse trecho da música, Chanyeol parou seu movimentos e o encarou assustado, enquanto Baekhyun dava altas risadas. – É a música, seu idiota.

E então, minutos depois, quando Chanyeol se cansou de dançar, ambos sentaram-se na grama novamente, esperando o nascer do sol.

\- Você tem sorte, de ver o nascer do sol todos os dias. – disse Chanyeol.

\- Eu não tenho.

\- É claro que tem! Já viu como é lindo?

\- Não. Nunca vi. – respondeu, sincero.

\- Isso é impossível!

\- Tudo é impossível para você? Eu realmente nunca vi o nascer do sol.

\- Como assim? Você não havia me dito que morava aqui?

\- Sim. Mas, por algum motivo, pouco antes do sol aparecer no horizonte, minha mente se apaga e eu vou para algum lugar que eu não sei. E só me recordo quando o sol se põe.

\- Você vai para algum lugar? Isso não faz sentido! – exclama Chanyeol, confuso demais para entender isso tudo.

\- Ainda não percebeu que nada em mim faz sentido, Chanyeol? – perguntou Baekhyun, rindo baixo.

O maior então ergue seu pulso e olha em seu relógio, faltava pouco para dar 06:00h, e bem pouco, bem de longe, já dava para se ver os riscos laranja.

\- Me dê sua mão. – pediu o menor, e sem hesitar, Chanyeol lhe deu. Baekhyun levou sua mão até seu rosto, de forma cautelosa enquanto olhava no fundo dos olhos de Chanyeol. E quando num curto momento de distração, em que o maior olhava para o céu, ele sente algo na sua mão desmanchar. Ele olhava imediatamente para o rapaz em sua frente, que sorria de forma inocente, enquanto suas bochechas se transformavam em um tipo de pó, mas que não caía no chão, e sim era levado pelo vento aos poucos.

\- B-baekhyun??!!! O que está acontecendo com você?! – perguntou Chanyeol, desesperado. 

\- Eu estou indo para um outro lugar, não vê? Estou sumindo.

\- Para sempre?

\- Não. Não será para sempre. – foram as últimas palavras de Baekhyun, antes do mesmo sumir por completo, e Chanyeol observar a poeira sendo levada embora pelo vento, enquanto os raios de sol já batiam no seu rosto molhado pelas lágrimas. Mas Baekhyun nunca iria saber que ele chorou, nunca.

E assim como prometido, Baekhyun voltou assim que o sol se pôs, mas Chanyeol não esboçou reação, apenas ficou o olhando aparecer “magicamente", tentando, novamente, entender a existência de Baekhyun.

Chanyeol chegou perto do rapaz e o empurrou de leve, com a cara fechada.

\- Nunca mais suma daquela forma dramática, chegou a me dar enjoou. – reclamou Chanyeol, passando por Baekhyun, que sorria.

**•°•**

Depois disso, Chanyeol voltou, todas as noites sem exceção. Não por que queria estar sempre vendo Baekhyun, óbvio que não, ele não estava se apaixonando por um espírito. Sim, Chanyeol tirou a conclusão de que estava passando noites em claro com um espírito. Não o espírito de uma pessoa, que já fora de carne e osso, e sim das auroras boreais. É impossível ser um espírito de algo não vivo, certo? Mas sua cabeça estava a mil. Depois do dia em que Baekhyun curou seus machucados, tantos os de fora quanto os de dentro, ele acreditou que tudo fosse possível. E por que não? Por que Baekhyun não poderia ser o espírito de uma das coisas mais belas que existe nesse mundo?

Baekhyun lhe contou que vagou pela terra, a procura de um lar, a procura de um lugar para descansar e viver em paz. Um lugar para cantar e dançar sem ser impedido, um lugar aonde pudesse encontrar alguém para amar, um lugar para achar alguém que ele fosse se lembrar até o “fim" de sua vida eterna, e que essa pessoa fosse se lembrar dele até o fim de sua vida ligeira. As pessoas podiam ser eternas, principalmente as quem amamos, como nossos pais, irmãos, cônjuges, parentes queridos e outras pessoas fora da família.

A cada dia que se passava, Chanyeol envelhecia mais e mais, e para ele, cada ano se passava como uma eternidade. Mas para Baekhyun, cada ano se passava em dez segundos.

Cinco anos depois, Chanyeol continuou descumprindo sua primeira promessa.

\- Eu colhi mirtilos. – disse o maior, abrindo suas mãos e derramando uma porção de mirtilos – a fruta preferida de Baekhyun – nas mãos do rapaz ao seu lado.

\- Acho que uma das maiores vantagens de vocês humanos, é que podem sempre comer.

\- Mas você também pode comer.

\- É, mas não adianta muito. Eu não sinto fome e nem fico cheio. Você sabe disso.

\- As vezes não entendo como você funciona. – disse Chanyeol, balançando a cabeça.

\- Eu também não. – respondeu Baekhyun, com a boca cheia, escorrendo baba da mesma. Aquela cena nunca deixava de ser icônica.

Todos, repito, TODOS, os aniversários de Chanyeol, ele passara com Baekhyun. E mesmo que aquele repolho ambulante fosse um “espírito”, com certeza era um espírito muito mandão, mimado, chato, insuportável e cheio de vontades. Mesmo quando Chanyeol queria apenas ler seu livro em paz, Baekhyun subia em cima de si ou roubava seu livro e saía correndo, Chanyeol amava aquilo. Amava se sentir amado. 

\- Você me ama? – Baekhyun perguntou uma vez. Chanyeol não soube responder e depois ficou nervoso, entregando tudo.

\- E você, me ama?

\- O que você acha? – perguntou o menor, passeando os dedos pela boca de Chanyeol.

\- Eu acho que sim.

\- Então você me ama.

\- Mas estamos falando de você.

\- Mas eu só posso amar alguém se essa pessoa me amar. – confessou Baekhyun, caindo seus olhos sobre os fios ruivos do maior.

\- Você nunca me disse isso.

\- Eu não precisava dizer, pois eu não conseguia captar seu amor. Mas agora, eu consigo. Seu amor brotou, ele apareceu. Eu curei você, Chanyeol. – disse, lhe dando um sorriso.

\- É, você me curou. – admitiu, sorrindo também.

Passou-se mais um ano, mais um e mais um. Chanyeol sorriu, riu, chorou de tristeza e de alegria, brincou, correu, caiu, dançou, cantou e se apaixonou. Viu Baekhyun dançar graciosamente pela aurora boreal, que continha todas as cores, todas as mesmas cores que habitavam em Baekhyun. Chanyeol não tinha cor, mas aquele rapaz que conhecera no campo vasto, o fez ser preenchido com o amor e a bondade. E aonde havia rancor, Baekhyun plantou o perdão. Aonde havia tristeza, ele plantou a alegria. Aonde havia o vazio, ele plantou o amor.

\- Você nunca irá deixar minha mente, cabelos de fogo. – prometeu Baekhyun, quando Chanyeol aos seus noventa anos, fechou os olhos pela última vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Link do trailer: https://youtu.be/-qVZ9EsOogg
> 
> Músicas usadas pra escrever a fic:
> 
> Konai - Cidade Lunar  
> Sing To You - Monty Datta  
> Windswept - Crywolf


End file.
